


Snoftpril: Steve Rogers Dog Walking Service

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, snoftpril, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: "There's no real darkness to him," Evans remembers thinking [about Captain America]. "How do I make this guy someone you want to watch? I don't get jokes. I'm not Wolverine. I don't have dead parents, like Batman. I'm just, like, 'Hi, I'll walk your dog. I'll help you move.'"Inspired by quietnight and magdaliny's snoftpril posts and the above quote i present to you, Captain America walking 8 dogs!!





	Snoftpril: Steve Rogers Dog Walking Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/gifts), [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/gifts).



> this is my first time drawing on my touchscreen laptop and i think it turned out pretty flipping good for a first time!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/33729975268/in/dateposted-public/)

 IMAGE DESCRIPTION: a cartoonish drawing of a man (Steve Rogers, in his Captain America suit but without his helmet/cowl) standing in a city park with 8 dogs on leashes. dogs include Chris Evan's Dodger, black poodle, tan and brown shaggy dog, black lab, yellow lab, golden retriever, and 2 mutts: one sort of Shiba Inu looking the other a brown and white pit-bull mix.

 


End file.
